Power driven hand tools, such as, but not limited to, hedge trimmers, sometimes are provided with a handle, which is detachable from a main body of the tool. Further, this handle may also be rotatable with respect to the tool for providing ergonomic working positions in various working environments.
The current systems for mounting a detachable handle on the power tool usually include some fastening components, such as screws or clips. These small components may easily get lost. Also, the assembly procedure may get time consuming if several fastening components need to be installed during the assembly. Further, fastening components such as screws require the use of a screwdriver or the like. Another problem with such systems is that, as these systems are used with power tools such as hedge trimmers that generate a lot of vibrations, the fastening components may loosen over a period of operating time, and ultimately the fastening components may detach from the tool.
There is a need for an improved system for mounting a detachable handle on a handheld power tool, which will overcome the disadvantages of the existing systems.